Garrett Ochoa
Garrett Thomas Ochoa (born September 29, 1997)https://www.mylife.com/garrett-ochoa/e127274190753330(also known as 6arrett, Rainbow Sunshine, Titan Atlas, Dagr Nött, and Tidus Duffer) is an American author, recording artist (under the stage name Tidus Duffer), YouTube personality, video game streamer, political activist, humanitarian, and two-time CEO of both Platinum Fragrances and Paradise Records. Born in Pleasanton, California, Ochoa was raised in Livermore, California before eventually relocating to Boca Raton, Florida where he finished his primary and secondary school years. After high school, Ochoa attended Palm Beach State College online and eventually transferred to Broward College Online before moving to Biloxi, Mississippi where he has now become a YouTube streamer with The Rainbow Path Tarot (now The Rainbow Path) a psychic-based YouTube channel, The Rainbow Path Gaming, a video game streaming channel, and The Rainbow Rhapsody, a YouTube vlog where Ochoa broadcasts his life through the alias and stage name, Tidus Duffer, an Author of 25+ self-published novels, and two-time CEO of both Platinum Fragrances and Paradise Records. He has released 6+ studio albums including Forest Curse, Old Black Shoes, and Passion Fruit (under the stage name Tidus Duffer) as of June 2019 and plans to release more than 20+ studio albums. As of June 6, 2019 he is a registered Democrat. Early Life Ochoa was born in Pleasanton, California. He attended Joe Michell K-8 School in Livermore, California from Kindergarten to 5th Grade. In Middle school, Ochoa attended Mendenhall Middle School in Livermore, California. For High School, Ochoa partly attended Granada High School from August 2011 to November 2012 before relocating to Highland Beach, Florida (Boca Raton) in November of 2012. In Boca Raton, Ochoa attended Connections Academy a subset of Florida Virtual School, an internet based public high school from January 2013 to June 2015, for the remainder of his Sophomore year to the end of his Junior year. In August of 2015, Ochoa attended Boca Raton Community High School, a public high school in Boca Raton, Florida, for his Senior year of High School. He graduated from Boca Raton Community High School in May of 2016 and attended Palm Beach State College online in September 2016 following graduation from high school. Beginning in early 2017 to current, Ochoa transferred to Broward College Online to complete his Associates Degree in Arts. Career In 2013, at the age of 16, Ochoa penned "The Town of Silkwater", a fictional book about the fictional town of Silkwater, Florida. The Town of Silkwater showcases his earliest talents of writing. Ceasing the writing of the book, Ochoa began to write various poems and songs throughout his later years of high school. In 2014, One Way Escapade, an album of lyrics detailing his fictional adventures through a fantasy world, continued to showcase Ochoa's wide range of creativity and writing abilities. Our Little Universe, Mermaid Odyssey and 6arrett In 2016, he began to pen the earliest known manuscripts of the now released fictional novels, Our Little Universe and 6arrett. Beginning as a music album, 6arrett turned into a novel after Ochoa realizing that his talents better suited for the literary world than the music world. Ochoa's first published short story, Our Little Universe, contains elements of sci-fi, avant-garde, and fantasy and is the prelude to 2017's, 6arrett. Before the release of 6arrett, Ochoa published a short story, Mermaid Odyssey, which he penned in the freshman year of college during a creative writing class. In 2017, Ochoa released his first full length novel, 6arrett, about a boy living in Boca Raton, Florida who goes through a numerous amount of trials by a sinister character named Az in order to become a famous star. The novel was inspired by Ochoa's isolation and depression during his teenage years. Following the release of 6arrett, Ochoa released further works such as Between Two Lovers: A Play, Wands, the prelude to 2018's The Rod of Protection, and Mermaid Odyssey: Moon, the sequel to Mermaid Odyssey Venus The Cat, The Rod of Protection, and Pisces A Collection of Short Stories On January 17, 2018, Ochoa released his first short story compilation, A Collection of Short Stories. In the compilation, he published a number of short stories detailing themes of adventure, life, and death. Lithosphere, a fictional short story about a volcano slide underground, Indie, Sunflower, Electriclight, All In A Single Instant, Jumping Off, and A Magical World. IYUMI, ANGELS, and the 10 STARS. JUSTICE, STAR FISH SEA, and FESTIVAL Although gaining little to none critical reception, Ochoa has showcased his creative talents through the writing of his 25+ works. The Rainbow Path Tarot, The Rainbow Rhapsody and YouTube streaming career In November of 2018, Ochoa began to publish various videos on YouTube as a psychic through his alias Rainbow Sunshine in which he would read tarot cards for various zodiac signs and celebrities. Ochoa eventually created an alternate YouTube channel, The Rainbow Rhapsody, in December of 2018, to broadcast his everyday life through another alias, Tidus Duffer. As of May 2019, Duffer (Ochoa) continues to publish videos and live streams about his everyday life on the alternate channel. In April of 2019, Ochoa began to live stream on Periscope after YouTube created a new rule in which a YouTube channel must have more than 1000 streamers to live stream from mobile. Venus (Perry) the cat Venus is the cat of Garrett Ochoa's. She was found in a forest in Perry County in September 2017 and shortly after became Ochoa's cat. She has appeared various times on The Rainbow Rhapsody, Ochoa/Duffer's YouTube channel, and even has a novel, Venus the Cat, inspired by her. Bibliography # Our Little Universe # Mermaid Odyssey # 6arrett # Between Two Lovers: A Play # Wands # Mermaid Odyssey: Moon # Venus the Cat # Soda # The Star # The Rod of Protection # Pearl # Pisces # A Collection of Short Stories # IYUMI # ANGELS # AMAZON # SEER # SIRIUS # MEXICO # NIGHTS # EQUATOR # CHANCE # STARS # JUSTICE # STAR FISH SEA # Festival # Untitled Garrett Ochoa Autobiography # A Guide To Garrett Ochoa Tidus Duffer Tidus Duffer (born September 29, 1997) is an alias and the stage name of Garrett Ochoa's. Beginning in February of 2019, Ochoa adopted the alias and eventual stage name, Tidus Duffer. Through the alias of 'Tidus Duffer', he has released albums such as Forest Curse, Old Black Shoes, and Passion Fruit. In May of 2019, Duffer signed to Paradise Records, an Independent label created and ran by himself. Discography Forest Curse Forest Curse (Remastered) Old Black Shoes Journey Passion Fruit SIBUNA Tidus Duffer's Summer Party 2019 Tidus Duffer's Halloween Party 2019 California Metaphorical Hyphenation Abbreviation Eau The Green Album S P A R K S ("Sparkling Sparks") Stars Tidus Duffer's Greatest Hits TD11 TD12 Venus TD14 TD15 TD16 TD17 TD18 TD19 TD20 Personal Life Ochoa has come out publicly as both an Atheist and Democrat on his YouTube channel, The Rainbow Rhapsody, in May of 2019. Some of Garrett's favorite interests include watching Anime, writing, watching TV and movies, playing video games, listening to music, and playing with his cat, Venus. His favorite Anime include Bleach, Galaxy Express, One Piece, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (which have made appearances on many of his songs). His favorite video games include the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series. His favorite movie is Call Me By Your Name (2017) or Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986). His favorite TV show is House of Anubis (2011). As a musician under the stage name Tidus Duffer, Ochoa has expressed his support and interest for various music artists and bands including 5 Seconds of Summer, Carly Rae Jepsen, and Bjork. On Twitter, he has exclaimed himself to be the "Original Carly Rae Jepsen Fan/Stan"https://twitter.com/MusicTidus/status/1140014244475355136 in that he has listened to Carly Rae Jepsen since her 2012 studio album Kiss and Call Me Maybe. One of his Twitter handles, @5SOS_4_Ever___ expresses his strong support for the band 5 Seconds of Summer. He has also expressed his support for various boy bands such as One Direction, PRETTYMUCH, Why Don't We, In Real Life, and New Hope Club. He has also expressed that he likes The 1975. On YouTube and Twitter, Ochoa has said that he has PTSD from multiple traumatic experiences. Political Views and Activism As of June 2019, Garrett is a registered Democrat. Ochoa's views and opinions are the support for the DREAMers, the LGBT+ (and all things related to the LGBT including same sex marriage, workplace rights, and protections), support for Gun Control Legislation (including the banning of firearms), the legalization of marijuana, Pro Choice for Abortion, women's rights, minority rights (including Hispanic and African Americans), "welfare for all", SNAP and other government programs for all, Prison Reform, Open Borders, and Anti-Religion (including Christianity). Ochoa posted his results from ISideWith.com on Twitter which include 93% Socialist, 90% Peace and Freedom, and 89% Democratic.https://twitter.com/MusicTidus/status/1141172731121192960 In June 2019, Ochoa has come out in support of Planned Parenthood on Twitter. He has also come out in support of the Human Rights Campaign and GLAAD organization. On Twitter, he has also voiced his support for the Dave Thomas Foundation, an organization advocating for adoption. He has also supported American Atheists and Freedom From Religion Foundations. On June 20, 2019, Ochoa has also voiced that he supports the Clinton Foundation on Twitter and tweeted several hashtags such as #DontF***WithHillary and #KeepHillarysNameOutOfYourMouth as well. 2016 Election Endorsement In 2016, Ochoa expressed his support highly for United States Senator from Vermont, Bernie Sanders in the 2016 United States Presidential Election and for the 2016 Democratic Party presidential primaries in his Senior year of high school. He has also supported Hillary Clinton for the 2016 United States Presidential Election. 2020 United States Presidential Election Endorsements Through the alias Tidus Duffer, Ochoa has endorsed 2020 United States Presidential Candidates, United States Senator from Vermont, Bernie Sanders and United States Senator from California, Kamala Harris through the single Destroyers, released on February 25, 2019. On Twitter, Ochoa has also expressed support for United States Senator from Massachusetts, Elizabeth Warren and has most recently expressed his support for U.S. Representative from Hawaii, Tulsi Gabbard. He has expressed strongly, through Twitter, that he would like to see Gabbard be the Democratic choice for President in the 2020 Democratic Party presidential primaries and through Twitter, has also expressed that the choice will most likely be a female with Elizabeth Warren and Kamala Harris having the highest chances of gaining the nomination. Donations to 2020 Campaigns On Twitter, Ochoa has expressed that he will be donating $10 to Kamala Harris, Bernie Sanders, Tulsi Gabbard, and Elizabeth Warren's campaigns for the 2020 United States Presidential Election as well as promising to donate to the Democratic National Committee (DNC).https://twitter.com/MusicTidus/status/1141153648346578944 Aliases 6arrett: the alias in which he also releases novels under Rainbow Sunshine: the alias in which he used for his psychic based YouTube channel, The Rainbow Path Tarot (now named The Rainbow Path) Tidus Duffer: the alias in which he currently uses to publish music Titan Atlas: the alias in which he used to represent his adventurous side Dagr Nött: the alias in which he used to represent his "light and dark sides". Ochoa through the pen name Tidus Duffer, has expressed the name to mean an "eclipse". Platinum Fragrances As of May 2019, Ochoa is the CEO of Platinum Fragrances, based in Biloxi, Mississippi. Platinum Fragrances has created various fragrances based off of Disney movies. They have also created original fragrances such as SEXY!, KISS, and Cactus. Both KISS and Cactus have made appearances on Eau, the seventh studio album by Tidus Duffer. List of fragrances by Platinum Fragrances: # SEXY! # SEXY! For Women # KISS # Cactus # Snow White and the Seven Dwarves # Peter Pan # Cinderella / Cendrillon # The Sword In The Stone # Genie # Lilo & Stitch # The Final Fantasy VI Collection (incl. FFVI, FFVI (2), Kefka, Terra) # Final Fantasy VII # Final Fantasy X # Mary Poppins # Winnie The Pooh # Kingdom Hearts # CARICESFG # The Jungle Book # SIBUNA # Tidus Duffer Paradise Records As of May 2019, Ochoa is the CEO of Paradise Records. An independent record label, Paradise Records manages Independent artists, rock bands, and boy bands. On May 1, 2019, Tidus Duffer was the first artist to sign to the record label. The record label has released various works such as Forest Curse, Old Black Shoes (Dark As Black Version), and Passion Fruit through digital retailers. Other works like Journey and SIBUNA have also been released through Paradise Records. The Forest Curse Tour (2019) is sponsored by the record label. Future Plans Ochoa has expressed that he would like to adopt children in his current state of Mississippi. He has made it clear on The Rainbow Rhapsody that he would like to adopt at least "7 children". He has also made it clear that someday he would like to move to the United States Midwest (Wisconsin, Michigan, Minnesota). Also on The Rainbow Rhapsody and through Twitter, he has expressed his desires to retire at an early age. APPROVED BY GARRETT OCHOA (TIDUS DUFFER) CEO OF PLATINUM FRAGRANCES AND PARADISE RECORDS